A Night in the Rough
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Billy comes to the park to sit outside Avenger Mansion hopping to collect his thoughs after the Civil War ends. Someone sees him change from Wiccan and Billy, who is this person and why does she want to talk to him? Maybe little AU one-shot. REVIEW!


My first one-shot and first ever Young Avengers…and well first time I ever publish anything relating to the Young Avenger. So please tell me what you think. If you like it I might turn it into a fic…maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers, I due have several issues of Dark Reign: Young Avengers in my room. All I own is my OC.

* * *

Night's Surprises

Billy Kaplan…er….Wiccan hated everything at this very moment, or just about. He hated the fact that Cassie Lang betrayed their team and joined the initiative. He hated Tony Stark, who in his opinion wasn't even a hero, but a rich guy with nothing better to do than run around after bad guys wearing a tin can. He hated how his mother kept pressuring him and his twin to be like Stature and join the initiative. He hated that Teddy had to go to see the Skrulls and then the Krees and explain to them who he was. He hated the fact that the Civil War turned him into a fugitive and he hated most of all that things weren't they way they used to be.

Change wasn't the problem, he dealt with change. He adjusted to living with Tommy and his parents, he adjusted that they knew about their powers, even if they didn't yet know who their real mother was. He adjusted when Tommy kept disappearing for certain amounts of time a day He wished to go back in time and share that small moment he had with the Scarlet Witch again, before things started going in a different direction. He loved being a Young Avenger he did, but everything recent just drove him to insanity and Tony Stark didn't exactly help him by putting him in jail with his fellow superheroes.

Wiccan flew to the park and landed right outside the gates of the disastrous Avenger Mansion. He checked around the park, it was a big clear night and the park was empty by midnight, so there was no one around. He checked around him and finding no one around he changed back into normal clothes, a black tee and dark pants and sat down on the all too familiar bench overlooking the mansion. What Billy Kaplan had failed to realize was that someone had seen him and that someone was coming towards him.

"You aught to be more careful, Wiccan." said the figure. Billy, scared, looked up at the figure, he ventured the person was a female because of her thin hourglass shape. But he couldn't tell much else due to the long black cloak like jacket she wore. She sat down beside him and took off her hood showing her bright, soft purple eyes and her long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail.

"Doesn't that go for you as well, Mrs. Marshall-Worthington?" asked Billy

"Call me Helix," she replied and made a small little fire appear in her hands to warm her on that chilly October night.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught, unless you're registered?"

"The X-men aren't involved in the business of the civil war and the registration act." she said making the flame vanish in a bundle of purple energy "Besides even if I wasn't and I took Cap's side in this Civil war like you and your friends did Tony Stark wouldn't dare come near me…not unless he had a death wish." said Helix and added a cynical, yet slightly evil laugh.

"Ok…" he said moving away from her a little.

"Relax, I'm not evil….just….cynical." she said with a smile "So…Wiccan…"

"You can call me Billy." he replied

"Billy?"

"Short for William." he replied.

"I don't get how you or anyone got Billy out of William, but ok." she replied "So…what's eating you, because people don't usually sit here starring at the dump that is Avenger Mansion?"

"Well…a week ago Speed, my twin and I we went searching for our mother the Scarlet Witch." said Billy and Helix started to choke a little from shock. "But that didn't end…are you ok?" Helix stood up rapidly and started pacing infront of the spell caster, muttering something. Billy managed to make out a few words.

"If you…and then she…and that would make me…that means…and if you're really…then I'm…." she kept muttering. It was a bit intimidating but it intrigued Billy to find out more.

"That would make you…." said Billy encouraging her to tell him.

"Y…your godmother!" replied Helix and Billy starred at her. The Vision mentioned nothing about a godmother, nor did anyone else.

"We…we…we…have….a…how do you even know mom…The Scarlet Witch?"

"Our powers are near identical." she replied "When I came to the institute and joined the X-men Wanda and Pietro were part of the brotherhood. We fought, I kicked her butt and we became best friends."

"So…were you there when…"

"When you were born?' asked Helix and Billy nodded "Yes I was along with Vision, Magneto and Dr. Strange who delivered you. You both were so adorable, I thought you were both gone, but your William and he's Thomas, the white and black hair, you look identical…it all fits."

"I have to ask though…which one of us is older?" asked Billy that had bothered him somewhat, with Tommy acting like the oldest.

"Tommy is by about…fifteen seconds." she said "So tell me, does Thomas have a temper?"

"Yes,"

"Sarcastic?"

"Yes,"

"A little arrogant, but caring when he needs to be?" asked Helix and Billy nodded "Just like Pietro. But you…I can tell right now that you're just like Wanda and not just the powers."

"Were you close?"

"Let's put it this way. Wanda was the maid of honor at my wedding." she replied and sat back down next to him starring out at the rubbles of the mansion.

"When was the last time…you…you know saw her?"

"Nobody has seen her since she warped reality and made homo-superior in charge and homo-sapiens as second class." she replied "We call it the House of M. After it ended nobody knows where she went. I did try to find her once…didn't go well."

"Yeah ended in disaster for us too"

"So what about your parent, the ones you live with."

"Tommy's living with us and well…mom tried to understand the powers and the superhero deal, but she keeps telling us to be like Stature and join the Initiative, it's annoying and I'm not registering just so I can go into the Initiative and see her again. She betrayed us and joined. She turned her back on us"

"Cassie Lang right, well then who needs her?"

"Thanks,"

"No problem." said Helix and decided to shift the conversation a bit. "So are you guys still living with your adoptive parents?"

"No, we…we just left, they didn't get it, or us. The powers and the constant being grounded. It finally drove both of us-mostly Tommy- nuts and we just left. We've been staying at our…loft…"

"I won't have it." said Helix "You and Tommy are coming home with me, at least temporarily, because your parents must be worried. You'll come and stay with me."

"What…that wouldn't be right, and I just met you. Plus you have a husband."

"We also have a butler and a maid and ten empty bedrooms. It's a big house for four people."

"But you just met me."

"You're my godson; you and your brother will come and live with us."

"Can I talk to him about it?" asked Billy

"Of course," she said and handed him her card. He read over it and was confused.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I work at the institute as a teacher, a councilor, and talk to parents." she replied and put her hood back over her head. "Call me as soon as you can." She stood up and vanished in a purple ball of energy.

Billy starred at the spot where she disappeared and he knew, this was one weird night. Lesson learned. Never come to the Avenger mansion in the middle of the night, he thought jokingly. But he was happy. Now he hurried to the loft to talk to Tommy.

* * *

Yaaaaayme, Blue, I told you I'd post it, so thoughts?


End file.
